Real Thing
by Mizh-n-Rozh
Summary: El mar intentará separarlos, pero a la vez juntará a las almas gemelas ¿Podrá la esperanza de Takeru luchar contra las aguas torrenciales de Japón? ¿La luz de Hikari será lo suficientemente brillante como para guiarlo en el camino? Un amor a la deriva.
1. Go

Hola a todos, de nuevo. Uff, tiempo de poner un fic nuevo pues mi intentos con "**The Spell**" no van demasiado geniales, pido disculpas por todo el retraso… y con "**Dark Parade**" Gracias a Dios, cuento con un ángel ayudándome (Gracias Sora!) A eso, sumándole mi perdida de don en "**Casa Casa Mia**" pues últimamente no me gusta lo que escribo allí. Y entonces, así nace este nuevo fic un momento donde me decidí escribirlo por fin, pues esta idea la tengo desde enero o febrero.

Dedicado a todos aquellos que persiguen sus sueños, los que nunca se rinden, los que se caen y se levantan otra vez. Los que sonríen cada día como si fuera el último, así es mi ley de vida… porque estoy conciente que de un segundo a otro la vida puede acabarse. Hagan lo que quieran hacer mientras puedan, y nunca se arrepientan de sus actos… por más malos o feos que parezcan (no ha sido la gran enseñanza pero ahí le voy).

Este es el primer Takari como tal, pero no la primera vez que hago uno pues es una de mis parejas favoritas y la he incluido mucho en otros fics. De hecho, guardo un secreto: tengo un mal recuerdo de hace un año con la pareja, ya que mi primera historia fue Takari y digamos que no salió mucho mejor que una mierda, fue un asco, ok? Pero este no lo será, no, no, señor. La maldición muere aquí.

Será un fic corto pues no hay demasiado que aportar solo que por ser tan explicativo y dramático me llevará 5 capítulos como máximo; no más. Pero como siempre, cada semana se actualiza ¿bien?

**Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad y sólo los uso para entretener a la gente bonita que lee.  
**

Como dato adicional esto es una historia real, de esas que te llegan en la escuela: "WOAH, NO SABES QUE ESTABA VIENDO EL NOTICIERO Y SUCEDIÓ…" Así llegó la inspiración. Ahora sí, después de tanta habladuría mía (como de costumbre) los dejo con el primer capítulo.

**.Real Thing.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh_

**.Go.**

La tarde del 23 de noviembre era para los dos, solos él y yo, porque los demás comenzaron a formar parte del fondo azul marino combinado del cielo y el agua, dejando sin brillo a la arena canela de la playa. No sólo porque estaríamos entre amigos y sería una especie de reconciliación, ya que el pasado 1 de agosto no pudimos reunirnos todos… solo Tai, Sora, Matt e Izzy. Por eso, mi emoción iba claramente más lejos que revivir miradas de alegría entre todos los Digielegidos, sino porque Takeru y yo cumpliríamos dos años de noviazgo, el noviazgo más ilusionado y maravilloso de todos.

Como la pareja feliz que éramos decidimos festejarlo a lo grande en una playa de Tokio, esa fue idea de Takeru… él siempre con sus ideas locas y salidas, y esta era una de esas que no te esperas leer en una invitación; una cena, un día de camping, una tarde en un centro comercial… pero llevarnos fuera de Odaiba era una tremenda locura. Aunque él era capaz de mucho más.

Aún así, me sentí contenta de que él se entusiasmara tanto por esta locura. Más que todo porque yo lo apoyaba en ella.

Aún así, las aguas celestiales de Ogasawara no eran tan malas, de hecho me llenaba de ilusión ver el mar desde la costa y ver como los ojos de mi chico brillaban con mayor intensidad porque sus ojos ya eran bastante azules y bastante hermosos, más que cualquier otro color que haya visto en mi vida.

Antes de irnos, dejé a mi madre al cargo de Aoi, y Takeru dejó a Kazet con Natsuko, por esa tarde no debíamos ocuparnos de niños sino de amarnos y demostrarlo con más fuerza que antes, que ya no éramos unos niños… sino unos adultos con la responsabilidad de hijos, y locos de amor…

Locos de amor, porque desde el fondo sabíamos que nos amábamos desde siempre, pero ni él ni yo quisimos admitirlo nunca. Esa fue la metida de pata más grande que hice en mi vida pues yo no tenía que casarme con Wallace, ni él tener esa aventura con Catherine; pero ya no pensábamos en el error, sino en lo perfecta que estaban nuestras vidas ahora.

Aunque nos conocimos cuando teníamos ocho años, aunque estudiáramos en el mismo curso, aunque fuéramos los hermanitos de los mejores amigos Tai y Matt, aunque estuvimos destinados a salvarlos en el digimundo, a que nuestra fuerza fuera la más poderosa, aunque Patamon se muriera por Gatomon (y eso estaba fuera de contexto, pero era la realidad). Añadiéndole el hecho de que nuestros encuentros en aquel lugar maravilloso se repitieron en dos ocasiones, seguíamos unidos.

Creí, y aún pienso de esa forma, que seríamos los mejores amigos por siempre y que sin importar lo mucho que me muriera por sus ojos azules, cuando otra chica se le acercaba, cuando me acariciaba el cabello para peinarme… todas esas cosas fueron cambiando de rumbo y mi vida perdió sentido total.

Tk comenzó a interesarse más en sus clases y en sus libros, los cuales nunca me dejaba ojear; y yo a salir con más chicos y hacer pasantías en colegios para niños con problemas. Así, las paredes coloridas del pre-escolar perdieron gracia e ilusión para mí, y estaba segura que los libros de portada de pasta gruesa y liviana ya no tenían vida a los ojos de Takeru.

Los repiques del teléfono comenzaron a formar parte del ruido habitual al punto que al escucharlo ya pensábamos que eran voces en nuestra cabeza, y que por nada del mundo nos tomaríamos la molestia de levantarnos y contestar.

Sin preocuparme, decidí irme de viaje a Estados Unidos con Sora, más que por distracción para hacer un pequeño curso de Artes con ella. Allí conocí a Wallace, él nunca fue tan malo como Sora o Mimi lo ponían pues, a pesar de todo lo que hizo, nunca me pareció de mal corazón. Salimos un par de veces durante el año en Illinois, y luego se dio cuenta que no podía vivir sin mí… él vino a vivir a Japón, nos casamos y tuvimos una luna de miel en Australia. Así nació Aoi, en ese entonces, mi única razón de vivir.

Takeru nunca estuvo enterado es esto pues él estuvo más de cinco años en Francia, con sus abuelos. No estoy enterada del todo acerca de lo que pasó esos **cinco años** y tampoco me llamaba demasiado la atención pues confiaba en las palabras de Takeru: Conoció a Catherine en los viajes mientras peleábamos contra MaloMyotismon, y el reencuentro fue una noche de copas y _algo más_, así nació Kazet… Catherine dejó al niño en brazos de Tk y se marchó, por supuesto, él tenía todas las de odiarla y lo hacía tanto como yo.

Después de un tiempo, sin saberlo, era la maestra de Kazet y reconocí a Takeru inmediatamente en la junta de padres, tampoco era demasiado pronto para decir: "Él está para mí" pero sí sabía que yo estaba para él. Ya de eso van otros cuatro años; y luego dicen que el tiempo no vuela…

Terminé de ponerme el chaleco salvavidas en el baño pequeño de la costa y sonreí complacida, peiné mi cabello con mis dedos y salí para anunciar que ya estaba lista. Afuera todos estaban preparados, Mimi y Tai tenían su propia lancha, ya Tai sobre ella haciendo acrobacias como si aún tuviera 11 años, pero el muy cabezota se pasaba de los 30.

En la otra, Ken iba en compañía de Miyako, ambos sentados a un lado esperando que todos estuvieran listos. La siguiente era ocupada por Daisuke y su esposa Keiko; luego Cody y Noriko, más a la derecha Izzy y Helena, y colado con ellos Joe pues su esposa no había podido asistir con él y prefirió arruinarle el baile a Kou antes que meterse con Tai o Matt, o que Miyako le pateara la cara y Noriko lo lanzara en pleno mar abierto; por último, Matt y Sora abrazados de espaldas jugueteando un rato antes de perderse en la inmensidad de las aguas llenas de fauna y vida, o bien comenzar unas carreras con Taichi, como ya Sora y yo habíamos charlado.

Pero para mi sorpresa no había un bote que sobrara y eso me arruinó un poco el buen ánimo, y tampoco veía a Takeru por ningún lado.

–Te tengo, gatita.

–¡Qué buen cazador eres! –le respondí con otra sonrisa mientras me volteaba y él seguía teniéndome tomada de la cintura- Miau…

–¡Hey, ya dejen de besuquearse y suban a su lancha! ¡Ya queremos partir! –la voz de Daisuke nos llamó la atención, y tanto Tk como yo lo maldecimos mentalmente, aunque le tuviéramos un gran cariño.

Y eso me recordó un pequeño detalle…

–Takeru… ¿Dónde está nuestra lancha? –pregunté mirando al frente donde ya estaban las de nuestros amigos.

–Ah, hablas de **nuestra** lancha.

Tk me tomó de la mano y me giró un poco a la izquierda para poder ver mejor ala hermosa lancha en azul y blanco, salí corriendo directamente a ella y la miré con ilusión, pero esta aumentó cuando leí a un lado: Light to Hope. Le sonreí torpemente a mi novio y el me preguntó al oído con una voz que conservaba únicamente para mí:

–¿Te gusta? Es tuya, cariño… Feliz aniversario, te amo.

Me volteé y lo miré a los ojos, comprobando que eran ciertas cada una de sus palabras.

–¡Tonto! –exclamé y le di un manotazo en el hombro- Debiste gastar un montón en esto, eres único…

–Primero auch, y segundo te lo mereces… Si te hace sentir mejor, es de segunda mano, pero Matt y yo tratamos de arreglarlo lo mejor posible.

Volteé hacía donde estaba el hermano de mi novio y lo vi alzar el dedo pulgar al aire, y Sora se rió con vergüenza de él: Claro, ella lo sabía.

–Está bien… tu regalo está en casa, te lo daré cuando regresemos.

–Cambio y fuera mi capitana.

Takeru me tomó en brazos y me cargó hasta dentro de la lancha enorme, pues era más grande que la de todos los demás, por supuesto la más bonita, no porque tuviera tatos años de antigüedad sino porque mi chico la había arreglado para este día especial.

Tai dio la señal de que era hora de partir, todos los caballeros encendieron los motores incluyendo el del "Light to Hope", así salimos de las líneas para disfrutar nuestro viaje en compañía de los amigos. Como era lógico, Yamato y Tai comenzaron a hacer carreras mientras Sora y Mimi conversaban de lancha a lancha porque iban bastante cercanas, aunque gritaban muy fuerte para medio entenderse.

Ken prefirió ir lento y disfrutar de las aguas con Miyako, al igual que Izzy pero este fue despacio por los miedos de Joe y sus: Si vas rápido me mareo y te arrepentirás.

Me reí por ese comentario que hizo antes de partir y lo acusé de niña, pero vamos que lo era… Takeru también fue algo rápido, mientras nuestros cabellos se alborotaban con tanto viento, el suyo corto y el mío más largo que antes. Aún así cerré los ojos y me quedé pensando en nuestras vidas y los felices que éramos justo ahora… en qué estaría haciendo Aoi y qué comería Kazet (porque era un glotón); también en qué otro tipo de celebración nos hundiríamos Takeru y yo al acabar el paseo por los archipiélagos. De pronto, dejé de sentir ese frío viento golpeándome el rostro y supe que el bote ya no se movía, porque Takeru había apagado el motor. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con agua y más agua, no había ni pista de los demás, entonces fue cuando me percaté de su presencia a un lado mío en posición para besarnos.

Me acerqué lo dejé entrar, nos besamos con furia desde que nuestros labios hicieron contacto. Su lengua comenzó a explorar cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras la mía lo imitaba y sentía un tremendo gozo expandirse desde dentro hacía afuera. Como me lanzaba a sus brazos, como luchábamos creando amor; coloqué mis manos sobre sus cabellos dorados y el se pegó a mi cintura, allí, comiéndonos a besos… celebrando el segundo año de compromiso y felicidad.

Pero algo, muy debajo de mi corazón comenzó a captar mi atención, tuve que alejarme de Takeru y me volteé para vomitar en el mar. Oh claro, no era mi primer viaje sobre bote pero este estaba saliendo mal.

–Kari, ¿estás bien?

–Sí, eso creo… creo que me descompuse.

Ajá, estaba descompuesta, porque a parte de los vómitos y los mareos comencé a perder la vista o más bien, el sentido de un lugar y otro. Volví a correr al otro lado del bote y volví a vomitar.

–Se acabo el paseo, marinera… regresamos a la costa.

–No, no, no. Es nuestro día, no quiero arruinarlo con un estúpido mareo, Tk.

–Y yo no quiero que empeores, ¿entendiste? La costa de Izu está muy lejos, creo que mejor vamos a la de Shonan, está más cercana y debe haber más población… Necesitamos un médico.

Takeru siguió hablando pero yo dejé de escucharlo y cerré los ojos esperando que mis mareos y dolor de cabeza se esfumaran. Tenía calor, eso era definitivo pues el sol me golpeaba violentamente en el rostro y ahora el viento dejó de ser frío y tomó la temperatura caliente de los rayos ultravioleta, el único frío que sentí fue en mi mano… estaba mojada, la sequé con mi pantalón y volví a recostarme esperando dormirme y llegar rápido.

Me sentía tan mal física como mentalmente pues era nuestro aniversario y había echado todo a perder, mi delicado estado de salud siempre metiendo la pata… en el digimundo, en la tierra, donde fuera, y ahora en mar. Claro… solo faltaba que en la noche también lo hiciera…

Volví a sentir el helado en mi mano y estaba vez intenté secarla pero la miré primero, descubrí lo que me tenía de cabeza y preocupada, supe que la mala suerte se me había pegado. El bote tenía una raja por la cual estaba entrando el agua con rapidez empapándome la mano entera, parpadeé un par de veces para confirmar que era cierto pero solo sirvió para perder tiempo y hacer que más agua entrara.

–Takeru, Takeru…

–¿Sí? –respondió él volteando con una sonrisa. Pero esa hermosa sonrisa estaba a punto de desaparecer cubriéndose por angustia y desespero, ese del que yo ya estaba impregnada.

–El bote tiene una fuga… Nos estamos hundiendo.

–¿¡Que qué!

Takeru detuvo el motor del bote y se levantó para examinar el daño que tenía, seguro enorme porque se llevó las manos a la boca. Yo no veía demasiado bien por el malestar y él comenzó a maldecir muy despacio.

–¿Qué hacemos? –pregunté sin ilusión, y apresurada arrastrada por la fiebre y los mareos… completamente descompuesta.

–Vámonos rápido a la costa, no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo aquí.

Entonces Takeru siguió a paso hasta los controles y fuimos más rápidos contra el viento y el tiempo. Recé para que esto acabara rápido y llegáramos sanos y salvo a la costa pero una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que para eso faltaba mucho… que tenía que ser fuerte porque lo amaba, a él, a Aoi y a Kazetzuga.

**Notas de Autora.**

¿Y bien? ¿Me merezco un tortazo? ¿Una patada? ¿¡CACHETADA! Ahora con este Takari, como dije será algo corto pues solo serán ellos dos y más nadie. Además que todo ocurre en el mar… y, como se dieron cuenta, no son largos… en esta oportunidad sólo cuatro páginas de Word. Esto será cuestión de un mes, no los torturaré con tanta tensión.

Dejen **reviews**, quiero saber qué tal ha salido esto… me ilusiona mucho subir un Takari, quémenme y línchenme, pero al menos digan algo ¡Hombre, acepto hasta una galleta mordida! Ustedes no saben cómo me pongo cuando actualizo, me dan nervios, grito, pataleo.

Nos vemos la próxima semana que actualice. Recuerden: sábados. (Aunque hoy no sea sábado y rompo las reglas porque estoy sin nada que hacer) Y, contando eso, que Alemania perdió el juego de hoy y estoy así como que… ¿picada? Sí, no me gustó para nada! Pero al menos México ganó ayer y pude molestar un buen rato a mi hermano con eso.

Dato: _Todos estos capítulos tendrán nombres de canciones de "Boys Like Girls" como un reto por parte de Roy (Ja! Aquí tienes el primero, superdotado) "Go".  
_

Un saludo.

Rose.


	2. Thunder

Digimon pertenece a Toei Animation y es de la total imaginación del maestro Akiyoshi Hongo, por ende, esta lectura es creada para entretener a los fans de esa leyenda como lo es Digimon.

Recuerden que éste fic no será demasiado complicado, algo básico pero intentaré ponerle magia y un final feliz, que no siempre suele estar en mis fics porque soy una sádica que le gusta hacer sufrir a la gente xD

**.Real Thing.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Thunder.**

_Takeru Takaishi POV's._

Al ver cómo el agua empapaba las manos y el muslo derecho de mi Hikari creí que el mundo se detenía y me decía: "¿Querías una prueba de amor? Aquí la tienes, idiota"

Porque antes yo lo había pedido, con todo el tiempo que Hikari y yo estuvimos distanciados, con todos los años en los que me detuve a pensar en ella, los momentos donde me cansaba de llorar su ausencia y me levantaba frente a la vida con una sonrisa falsa… Me lamentaba ahora por culpar al destino y decir que nunca me había puesto una prueba de magnitud siniestra donde tuviera que demostrar al amor que sentía por Kari, mi mejor amiga, y que por eso no había dicho nada y me llevaba esa locura en el corazón con candado oxidado.

Esos momentos donde nunca pude decir lo importante que era para mí, por miedo o porque simplemente me daba pereza pensar en algo bueno. Había llegado tarde, ella ya estaba casada, pero no aquí… estaba lejos siendo _feliz_ en unos brazos que no eran los míos. Dicen que cuando vas a morir, o estás en peligro ves toda tu vida pasar, pero yo sólo logré ver aquellos instantes donde dejé de considerarla como a una niña y comenzó a ser una** chica**, con ojos grandes y voluminosos, con un cuerpo de sirena y unos labios de cereza que me enloquecían desde lo más profundo.

También el primer día que me desperté de la cama y escuché esa vocecita dentro en mi cabeza diciéndome: ¿Por qué no la besas?, ¿por qué no le dices?, ¿por qué eres tan idiota? Y vaya idiota que era…

Le di la espalda a mi chica y me ocupé por pisar hasta el fondo y así llegar rápido a la costa. Ella estaba realmente mal, volví a verla darse vuelta y vomitar en el agua, seguro la fiebre ya le comenzaba a incrementar y los mareos no mejoraban. Escuche más ruido detrás pero quise seguir inmerso en mis recuerdos buenos y malos.

Entre los malos y los que no quería recordar estaba mi noche con Catherine, la chica con la que me había pasado de tragos y la bailarina principal del bar al que asistí aquella noche de depresión. No sabía qué tan feo sonaba si lo decía pero ya tenía con saber cómo lo sentía yo mismo, estaba sucio, curtido de impurezas como un vil animal; no sólo por usar a una muchacha inocente sino por seguir enamorado de Hikari e imaginar que los senos de la rubia eran los de ella, que su cabello había crecido y lo había teñido de ése color mortal, que sus ojos habían explotado y dejado un color verde detrás del caoba de la Yagami y que aquel deseo de hacerla mía iba más allá de un sueño en madrugada por ése instante.

El ruido incremento, volteé para verificar que sólo era mi imaginación pero descubrí al débil cuerpo de Hikari intentando cubrir el agujero con cinta industrial que guardaba en la cajuela y también usaba la taza de lo que debía ser nuestro almuerzo. Ella luchaba sola, y yo luchaba contra el mar inmenso que se abría ante mi nariz.

—Gatita, ¿qué haces? —pregunté, aunque fuera demasiado obvio. Dejé la lancha apagada para poder ayudarla en la labor.

—Reparando el daño, tengo que hacer algo y no quedarme como una inútil —respondió sin alzar la cabeza pues en serio quería hacer las cosas bien, pero su fuerza nunca fue demasiada, ni siquiera en sus mejores días.

—Hikari, tú preocúpate por tu bienestar, dentro de un par de minutos llegaremos a la otra costa, no pasa nada. Descansa un poco.

Ella bajó la miraba, la noté más pálida que antes y como sus ojos, esos ojos que me encantaban perdían brillo y se volvían nada ante la impotencia. No quería ser malo pero lo que más deseaba era protegerla a ella, y era una obligación que tenía con ambos. La tomé de las manos con fuerza y las besé para que confiara en mí; a la vez lo tomé como un símbolo de que le estaba dejando mi vida en sus manos.

De pronto escuchamos el mismo ruido, esta vez incrementando, fue algo que me golpeó en el corazón y de pronto se comenzó a detener… y detener. Sentí otra vez que todo se estaba deteniendo y que necesitaba recordar lo que más apreciaba de mi vida.

Aún con el cuerpo de Catherine grabado en el mío, no podía decir que estaba tan arrepentido, pues esa mujer me había dado el sol de mis días: Kazetzuga Takaishi, un niño hermoso como su madre (porque tampoco podía decir que Catherine era horrible) pero sin duda un temperamento y una actitud hacía la vida muy parecida a la mía, aún así, él admiraba a Hikari por ser quien más hace sonreír a papá, y por la buena maestra que era… siempre dándole cumplidos acerca de sus buenas notas.

Y en realidad, de no ser por mi hijo no hubiera retomado a Hikari como el eje de mi universo… el universo que había creado mal y que ahora necesitaba reparar. A veces me cuestionaba a mí mismo cómo sería mi vida si en vez de irme a Francia me hubiera quedado, o si mejor aún, me hubiese ido con Hikari a Estados Unidos.

¿Ella hubiera sido feliz a mí lado?

¿Lograría enamorarla al mismo nivel que lo logró Wallace?

¿Seríamos sólo los mejores amigos?

¿O… tendría algún tipo de derecho sobre ella?

No lo sabía, y me costaba imaginarlo sinceramente. A fin de cuentas yo no era lo que el destino preparó para mí, yo era quien formaba mis días con mis acciones y mi forma de pensar. Esa forma de pensar que tanto me costaba creer… definitivamente no era el mismo niño tonto de antes.

El ruido volvió a escucharse y Hikari me abrazó, entonces ella gritó y pude ver en el suelo como aquella grieta donde antes pasaba el agua se había incrementado y ahora era una buena fisura donde la cantidad de agua que entraba al bote era alarmante; ahora sabía el porqué aquellas imágenes me vinieron a la cabeza.

—Takeru tengo miedo —musitó Hikari pegada en mi hombro, sentí sus manos húmedas enrollarse en mi cuello y su boca temblorosa en mi pecho sin contar las lágrimas que comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos ahora también en mi hombro—, no quiero que nos pase algo malo.

—No te desesperes saldremos de esta ilesos. Confía en mí, por favor.

No sabía cómo era capaz de articular palabras con sentido si tenía tanto temor como ella, pero en mí ya no estaba esa capacidad de demostrarlo. No ahora que era padre y llevaba a una familia conmigo, y mucho menos en frente de ella. Ya había tenido que ser valiente una vez en el Digimundo y tenía que volver a serlo ahora, no por Matt sino por Hikari, porque la amaba.

Y por lo del buen Takeru que quedaba en mi mente.

—Estoy confiando en ti… pero tengo mucho miedo… ¿Qué será de Aoi y… Kazet?

Eso era algo que aún no me cuestionaba, y algo antes que eso…

¿En serio íbamos a sobrevivir? En Hikari notaba la evidencia de que ella ya nos daba por muertos y que tendríamos que comenzar a pensar qué haría nuestra descendencia, aunque a fin de cuentas no significaba nada si moríamos, sonaba mal pero era la realidad y esta realidad no me ayudaba precisamente.

—Ellos estarán bien, Kari; están con Natsuko —golpeteé su espalda fina un par de veces para hacerle entender que estaba aquí y que no se preocupara demasiado por ellos, al menos por ahora; ella se apartó de mi regazo y ensayó una sonrisa que me iluminó la mente como siempre lo hacía, Kari era mi luz y todo lo que tenía para seguir con vida. De pronto la idea de una salvación me azotó cuando me tocó los labios con sus dedos mojados—. ¡La radio!

Me levanté con cuidado para no perder el equilibrio y busqué rápido el radio que se encontraba en la parte de atrás, la madera volvió a crujir y Hikari cerró los ojos por el miedo. Volví con el aparato que ya estaba mojado, intentamos secarlo pero los esfuerzos fueron en vano pues ya no servía y no podía ayudarnos un equipo de rescate.

Lo lancé con furia al agua mientras se hundía junto con una parte de las esperanzas de ambos de salir.

Otra idea se me cruzó en la mente pero no quise ponerla como primera opción. En cambio le pedí que se alejara del agua y volví a encender el motor, para ver si lográbamos llegar otro poco más adelante pero los crujidos aumentaban y los chillidos de Hikari, que no veía nada en lo absoluto porque estaba descompuesta, también, fueron el motivo para volverme loco y decirme a mí mismo que era la hora de la verdad.

Fui apartando mis manos del volante con el rostro demacrado, y bajé la mirada inquieta. Me miré las manos dándome cuenta por fin que yo no dejé mi vida en las manos de Hikari sino ella en las mías; porque la mujer a la que amaba no podía ver y aún estaba mareada y desorientada, era como una bebé y yo tenía que hacerme cargo. Estaba seguro que esa labor se haría más sencilla si al menos estuviéramos pisando tierra firme, en cambio estábamos varados en el océano pacífico, en medio de archipiélagos que no conocíamos ninguno de los dos.

Tiré todo al diablo con todo lo que nos quedaba aquí, seguir hundiéndonos no era la solución, sino otra, la que se había cruzado por mi mente a la que tanto temía…

Los únicos recuerdos que conservaría serían mis sustos y ése intervalo, besando sus labios, disfrutando de su amor y deseo que me enloquecía… los en los que fui feliz dentro del "Light to Hope"

Con mi decisión me sentía hecho trizas pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría Hikari, la pobre estaba sufriendo mucho pero ahogarnos aquí, morir aquí, terminar nuestras jóvenes en el agua no era la respuesta. Me sentí mucho peor cuando tomé el otro chaleco salvavidas y se lo apreté con fuerza sobre el otro que ya tenía.

—¿Takeru, qué estás haciendo? No entiendo nada… por favor explícame.

—Hikari… cálmate y confía en mí, ¿puedes hacerlo?

—Siempre he confiado en ti, Tk.

—Entonces esta vez hazlo con más fuerza y nunca, nunca te rindas —le dije antes de darle un beso en los labios y levantarla del suelo, ahora que los dos teníamos los pies sobre el bote comenzó a hacer más presión sobre este haciendo que se rompiera una gran parte.

Eso hizo que Hikari se aferrara más a mis manos y a mi cuerpo que tenía al lado. ¿Cómo decírselo? Ella miraba a todos lados desesperada buscando algo más de donde apoyarse pero sólo seguíamos escuchando la madera astillarse, entonces allí le dije lo que debíamos hacer.

Que saltaríamos.

—Hikari, tenemos que nadar hasta la costa; no vamos a morirnos aquí, ¿está bien? Todo saldrá perfecto y en un par de horas estaremos en casa —ahora era yo quién se aferraba a ella, el bote comenzó a hundirse cuando nos apoyamos al borde de la mitad que nos quedaba.

Al ver el lago, algo en mi cabeza dejó de funcionar un segundo y luego volvió con más fuerza, y la adrenalina se expandía por cada articulación, el agua no se veía tan cristalina como en la costa sino que tenía un color marrón como si estuviera más sucia y contaminada. Por suerte Hikari ya tenía los ojos cerrados y había entendido que tenía que ser fuerte para poder mantenerse viva y nadar hasta Shonan.

Le di un apretón indicando que ahora debía aguantar la respiración y tomó el último bocado de aire puro y caliente del mar, entonces saltamos y dejamos que lo que quedaba del bote se hundiera junto con el mal rato, esperando encontrarnos al nuevo amanecer ahora fuera del "Light to Hope".

Caímos hondo, muy hondo porque Hikari se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas y yo no me quedé atrás en el impulso de miedo. Ahora sólo sabía que debíamos enfrentarnos a una prueba todavía más dura apenas saliéramos a la superficie.

Así comenzó nuestra guerra por la vida.

**Notas de Autora.**

Primero que nada, lamento la tardanza… de verdad no es normal en mí subir un capítulo sin tener el siguiente escrito, es como una costumbre y con éste pasó diferente. Más adelante seguiré explicando la reconciliación de ellos incluyendo algunas partes de la serie, cosa que normalmente no hago xD

También explicar algo. Eh… Patamon no murió, era una forma de decir que estaba loco, enamorado, y quería mucho a Gatomon; no seamos literales y menos conmigo porque mi cabeza funciona mal.

Como dije en el anterior, todos los títulos incluirían canciones de "Boys Like Girls" Aquí va el segundo: Thunder, es una canción preciosa que me trae recuerdos lindos, aunque los compartiera con una persona asquerosa, siguen siendo recuerdos bonitos.

¡Dejen **reviews** y anímenme! Alemania salió del mundial ayer por lo que estoy algo triste, ¿recuerdan la cara de Löw al finalizar el partido? Yo la tenía igual o peor. Aunque lo que más me enfureció fueron las personas que comenzaron a hablar mal de la selección… No entiendo cuál es la gracia, yo no necesito hablar mal de una selección para decir que la mía es de las mejores y la apoyo hasta la muerte. Eso hizo salir a mi pequeña nazi interior… Müller no me picará más el ojito y no veré a mi chiquito, Lahm.

Pero puedo hablar mal del Pulpo ése ¬¬ BURUNDANGA ES LO QUE TE ESPERA PULPITO!

Gracias por leer y sus reviews: _Amai do, SoraTakenouchii, mai2502 & dark-fallen-angel91._

He roto las reglas de nuevo, no es sábado pero no importa, igual actualizo con todas las ganas. Nos leemos.

Besos & Abrazos.

Rose.


	3. I Told You So

Regresé, ¡estoy viva por aquí! Siento mucho, muchísimo el retraso… Y la verdad no tengo ni excusa. Así que, gracias a aquellos que me recordaron la existencia de esta historia, que debía terminarla, pero la verdad hasta yo me sentía desesperanzada, creo que no es muy buena pero si les gusta, pues la continúo con buena cara :D

Disclaimer: Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toei y Akiyoshi.

Les dejo con la lectura, la verdad es fic corto pero no sé porque me cabeceo tanto con él.

**.Real Thing.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.I Told You So.**

_Hikari Yagami POV's_

Caímos muy en las profundidades, pensé que la presión y el frío del mar dañarían mi cabeza, sentía ese peso sobre mí y las ganas de respirar con urgencia, tenía miedo de hacerlo porque aún estábamos abajo, yo quería subir a la superficie pero no encontraba esa fuerza que necesitaba para alzarme contra la densidad del agua y mi propio cuerpo. Creí que era mi final, hasta que él apretó el agarre de mi mano, y volteé a verlo.

El cabello se disparaba a todas las direcciones. Estaba allí esperando por mí, a que lo apoyara en esta con la mejor cara. Enseguida nadamos hasta arriba y por fin pude respirar; debía admitir que no fue la mejor tajada de aire que me pude dar en la vida, pero a fin de cuentas podía tomar oxígeno, con dificultad, pero lo hacía.

—¿Estás bien, cielo? —me preguntó Tk una vez que él recuperó el aliento, a mí me costó verlo. Apenas lograba escuchar su voz por el mareo y su mano era lo único que me decía que él estaba allí y bien.

—Sí —en parte era verdad, no estaba tan mal como para morirme. _Aún_.

La idea de estar perdidos y llegar a convertirnos en náufragos me asustaba terriblemente, pero mis miedos y el pavor que sentía de estar perdida en la mitad del mar gigante debían eliminarse y en su lugar, cultivaría valentía y fuerzas para salir de esta experiencia que no se la deseaba a nadie.

Takeru ni siquiera tuvo que decirme que me moviera, sabía que ya era hora de nadar.

La fuerza del agua era increíblemente enorme y nos hacía tambalear en las zancadas marinas. Me tenía en un baile de un lado a otro y eso no ayudaba a mis mareos pues yo tampoco tenía suficiente ímpetu para mover mi propio cuerpo a mi voluntad.

—¡Hikari!

Takeru me llamaba a lo lejos pues mi cuerpo se dejaba llevar por las olas. Él se regresaba todo el camino que había nadado con esfuerzo para verificar que yo estuviera bien…

Su mano ya no me sostenía.

Prácticamente estaba luchando sola contra la horrible corriente marina, como cuando tuve que irme. Quedarme sola y encontrar mi propio camino, sentía que era la culpable de todo esto. ¿Y si me hubiera quedado en Estados Unidos? ¿Si hubiera vivido todo con Wallace allá? ¿Si jamás me hubiera reencontrado con Tk? Entonces seguro todo sería más fácil. Takeru no estaría aquí, intentando salvar dos vidas, ni siquiera la suya, estaría en casa trabajando en sus cuentos y amando a su familia y a la vida. No preparándose para morir.

Y es que nada más pensaba en eso:

Vamos a morir.

Vamos a agonizar.

No lo lograremos…

Ya no luches, Hikari.

Deja que el agua te lleve.

—Hikari —volví a oírlo—. ¿Kari, estás bien? —no pude responder a esa.

Pero cuando escuchaba su voz sentía que debía brillar con mucha fuerza y batallar contra las voces en mi cabeza. No era la primera vez que me traicionaban, pues muchas veces al estar en Estados Unidos me dijeron que persiguiera a Wallace, que lo buscara, que saliera con él.

_Déjate llevar_, era la palabra de cada día.

_Déjate llevar_ tomada de su mano. _Déjate llevar_ cuanto te llame para ir al cine. _Déjate llevar_ cuando te diga que te ama, y te proponga matrimonio. _Déjate llevar_ cuando te muestre la cama, cuando te haga suya, cuando te convierta en la madre de su hijo, cuando diga que las cosas no funcionan así. _Déjate llevar_ cuando te rompa el corazón.

Y Llora cuando por fin te lancé.

Llorar no era una opción, pude sonreír antes, claro que podía sonreír ahora. Me abracé a mí misma sin dejar de chapotear mis pies en el agua y seguir flotando.

—Nada, Tk. Nada por nuestras vidas.

De inmediato adelanté su paso y tomé el ritmo de su nado, no era fácil, pues Tk era bastante bueno en la natación desde que lo conocía. A mí no me servía de mucho mirarlo pues lo poco que aprendí a los 12 fue flotar y mover los brazos con torpeza. Al poco tiempo me di cuenta que de cada cinco que daba Tk yo hacía uno, y nos estábamos retrasando… volviendo a lo mismo.

Se retrocedía y me esperaba.

Preguntaba si estaba bien, y yo asistía.

Nadábamos de nuevo, y volvía a quedarme atrás.

Las cosas no mejoraban demasiado para nosotros, pues ahora el factor tiempo también era imprescindible, el atardecer estaba allí. El cielo se ponía anaranjado y nos quedaríamos hasta la noche… para mí ya no había duda. Íbamos a morir.

Pero dejé mi pico cerrado.

Me detuve y no quise nadar más, era suficiente para mí. Me dolía el corazón, la cabeza, los brazos, las piernas, no veía nada y sentía que apenas habíamos avanzado un par de metros. Estábamos perdidos en las aguas torrenciales de Japón, ¿quién se iba a imaginar que una pareja de treinta años estaría allí? Nadie vendría por nosotros, estábamos destinados a acabar la felicidad aquí.

Mi hijo, Aoi. Mi hermano, Taichi. Mamá, papá, mis amigos… a todos ellos les quedaría un hueco en el alma al saber que una más se había ido y estaba muerta en el fondo del lago. Lo que dejaba, lo dejaba en Tk… aunque ahora mismo dudaba de mis palabras anteriores:

_Siempre he confiado en ti_.

Me cuestionaba qué tan cierto pudo ser eso, porque había jurado luchar y ahora… me sentía tan inútil, no lo estaba ayudando, mas bien, mi descomposición era la causa de que nuestras aventuras acabaran aquí. De un digimundo con bestias y monstruos digitales temerarios a un estúpido lago inmenso, así terminaríamos.

—Por favor, Kari, no te hundas —escuché su voz, con dificultad miraba sus cabellos dorados mojados, aplacados y cerraba mis ojos lentamente—. Hikari… Hikari —repitió con desesperación—. ¡Hikari, por favor lucha! ¡No me dejes solo ahora! ¡Te necesito!

—No puedo, Takeru.

Lágrimas corrieron sobre mis pómulos y se confundieron con el agua salada del mar, me sentía como un estorbo, aceleraba la muerte de Tk y eso me hacía sentir peor.

—¡Cómo que no puedes! ¡Hikari, quiero que estés conmigo en esto! Te amo, vivamos, combatamos contra este maldito destino.

Yo también lo amaba. Aunque por un momento dudé de la confianza que plasmaba en él, sabía a la perfección que él era todo lo que tenía, era mi alma, mi todo, mi amor verdadero, lo que dejaba a mi corazón latiendo y revivía las esperanzas en mi núcleo para iluminar nuestro camino.

Ese camino que para mí era invisible, pero que para él era lo más sagrado.

Eso me faltaba. No era la confianza, era un rayito de la esperanza. La única salida que él no veía e, increíblemente, yo sí. Algunas cosas se volvían invisibles para unos, mientras otros miraban lo intangible… eso ocurría aquí.

Compartí mi dolor y Tk lo curó con uno de sus besos, muy similar al que me regaló en el "Light to Hope", pero es que cada uno de nuestros besos, de niños o apasionados, cada uno era distinto y lleno de diferentes sensaciones que no tenían nombre en ningún idioma. Eran esos besos por los que seguía sonriendo y por los que él quería que siguiera despierta, que el mar no me empujara a las profundidades.

Takeru me amaba.

Tanto como yo a él… y con peso en el alma, tenía que ser sincera, quizá él me amaba más de lo que yo a él.

—También te amo, Tk —confesé con el corazón en la garganta, dejándolo a él hablar—. Lo siento tanto, soy una estúpida… yo sólo hago que te atrases más y así no llegaremos a Shonan jamás. Soy una inútil.

—No digas eso, Kari. No eres inútil —las olas seguían empujando nuestros cuerpos, ahora pegados, y llenándose del calor que transmitía el otro—. Tú eres la razón por la que yo continúo nadando, si tú no estuvieras aquí yo…

—Takeru, sé que lucharías por verme de nuevo. Yo lo haría si la suposición fuera al revés, pero el hecho es que los dos estamos aquí, somos uno, pero más que un uno, somos un equipo y debemos trabajar bien para poder salir vivos de aquí —aclaré con voz más alta—. Debemos hacerlo bien para salir vivos.

Me miró con sus ojos, ahora que él estaba más cerca lograba visualizarlo mejor. Este era él, el primer amor de mi vida, mi primer beso, y mi único mejor amigo… mi razón por sobre todas las cosas de ser valiente y dejar a un lado la inquietud que me rozaba, acabando conmigo misma.

—Quiero ayudarte, quiero servir para algo… De nuevo, estamos los dos solos.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —inquirió él, aún sin comprender mis palabras.

Era una locura, de eso estaba segura, pero por el amor se hacen locuras irremediables. La única opción, la opción que nos salvaría a los dos… El portador de la esperanza que se unía con mi corazón, y yo, la portadora de la luz que alumbraría su camino en la oscuridad.

—Ya salimos de esta antes, podemos hacerlo de nuevo.

Sonreí sin querer y besé su mejilla. Como despedida.

—Vete, Tk —él no se creyó lo que escuchaba, ni lo que le estaba pidiendo. No habló… y decidí seguir yo—. Yo no puedo nadar como tú, y está oscureciendo. Además…

—Yo pensé en eso, Kari —admitió con la cabeza baja—, pero no quiero dejarte sola en medio del mar… tú te sientes mal y yo…

—Confía en mí. Yo confiaré en ti.

Esta vez no mentía. Confiaría aunque me sintiera a punto de caerme y fallecer.

—Estaré bien. Me preocupa cómo estés tú… tendrás que luchar mucho.

—Por nosotros, lo haré, Hikari.

Takeru no tardó en apretar mi segundo chaleco y por último, el beso de buena suerte en la frente. Ambos nos resignamos y deseamos que ocurriera lo mejor para ambos, si yo debía morir y él quedarse solo, que así fuera. Si él moría y a mí me rescataban de casualidad, que así fuera. Si ambos sobrevivíamos, que así fuera.

—Mantente flotando y viva —fueron sus palabras de esperanza—. Te amaré siempre, no lo olvides.

Y esas, las últimas.

Si los dos moríamos, moriríamos en el intento de salvarnos… Y lo mejor, amándonos, que así fuera. Su futuro estaba en mis manos, y el mío en las suyas. Lucharíamos codo a codo contra el mar, que quizás era más grande que nuestros cuerpos, pero el amor que sentíamos era un millón de veces más firme.

—¡Te amo Takeru!

Ya no lo veía marchándose. No miraba nada, pero debía gritarlo… todo lo que sentía…

—¡Te esperaré por siempre!

Mantuve mis brazos a los lados y los pies en movimiento, aún estaba claro el cielo y no tenía dificultad para mirar las nubes abrirse entre ellas y chocar como las olas que me empujaban a mí. La unión de ellas que formaban una figura armónica, me llenó de alegría para volver a sonreír y pensar que lo lograríamos, podríamos contra esto.

Juntos…

Te lo dije, vocecita.

No me vas a controlar de nuevo.

**Notas de Autora.**

*Le caen pastelazos y tortazos* Hola *le lanzan un tomate* Ya, ya, sé que estuve casi dos meses sin actualizar esta historia… Lo siento mucho, la verdad es que no tengo excusa, o sí, pero una muy mala: Sin estimulación.

Porque en verdad tengo un resumen de lo que ocurrirá en cada capítulo pero no me daba la voluntad para escribir, hasta que por un milagro y las palabras de aliento de alguien logré sentarme en mi silla con otra cara y dije: "Bien, Rose, hoy escribirás Real Thing, quieras o no" y lo peor fue que, prácticamente, ¡se escribió solo! Otra muestra de que no hay excusas para mí.

Recibo **reviews** con amenazas, no hay problema, los comprendo, ha de ser terrible esperar dos meses por un fic, sabiendo que la autora está activa pero no actualiza esta historia. ¿Provoca golpearme, no?

Entre otras cosas, les invito a pasarse por mi perfil y leer algún otro fic que les llame la atención, no se sientan presionados ;) ¡Listo! De nuevo cumplo con la canción de Boys Like Girls, y ya no se me ocurre cómo llamar al siguiente capítulo -_- A ver qué pienso de aquí a allá.

Gracias por sus comentarios: _Nallely-963, Amai do, Ichijouji Kany-chan & SoraTakenouchii._

Los quiero mucho, lectores. ¡Nos leemos! Besos.

Rosesita.


End file.
